The costs of raw materials required for production of triethanol amine based esterquats such as fatty acids and dimethyl sulfate are increasing significantly in line with oil price increases. TEA esterquats are composed of mono-, di-, and tri-esterquats and mono-, di-, and tri-ester amines. This complicated chemistry results in emulsions that contain several types of emulsion structures, some of which do not effectively contribute to softening performance upon dilution in water during the rinse cycle of a fabric washing process because of their high solubility in water. This becomes particularly noticeable in fabric softening compositions in which the initial product active levels are reduced, resulting in less structure in the initial product emulsion.
Another difficulty of this esterquat system is that the complicated chemistry also makes it hard for a formulator to adjust or add other ingredients to the formulation: each emulsion structure reacts in its own way to the formula change and makes it very difficult for the formulator to balance all the different changes.
There is therefore a need in the art for a fabric conditioning composition, in particular for use as a fabric softening composition, which can have at least one of lower cost, a less complex formulation and/or manufacturing process, equivalent or higher softening and/or fragrance delivery performance, and consistent and predictable properties and performance as compared to known esterquat compositions.
There is, in particular, a need in the art for a fabric conditioning composition for use in a fabric conditioner which can have a lower cost but at least a substantially equivalent softening and fragrance delivery performance as compared to known esterquat compositions for fabric conditioners.